By The Horn Rimmed Glasses
by Lady Kali' Barton
Summary: Grab life by the horn rimmed glasses and hold on tight MY FIRST HP FIC! I LOVE PERCY! THREE YEARS IN THE MAKING! READ&REVIEW ME! XOX Rating will become higher in later chapters. Sorry I've been away for SO LONG! It's taken me awhile but now I'M BACK! REA
1. Babysitter Required

Title: By The Horn Rimmed Glasses

Setting: End of April, Harry's 5th yr. before Dumbledore goes into hiding

Characters: PercyxOC

Author's notes:

Oh my gawd…you people have no clue to how hard I thought about this fanfic….NO CLUE! This has been in my head for about 3 YEAR! And by god I will finish this…come hell or high water. I just got the courage to attempted this. I EVEN DID A ROUGH DRAFT! This is my first HP fic and I want it to be SLAMMING and NOT A PIECE OF CRAP!

sighs So even if the next book comes out before I finish this…or no one BLOODY REVIEWS, I –will- finish this. Because of my love for Percy Weasley. AND HP.

So there. I have said my piece. Now enjoy…or else I –will- destroy the world. –inserts evil laughter-

JP but still enjoy! I worked my –ass- off.

Disclaimer- IF I OWN THE BLOODY BOOK I WOULDA FINISHED THIS A LONG TIME AGO. And my name is –not- JK Rowling, contrary to the rumors.

Sidenote: I can't remember whether it was 2 or 3 days ago, July 6th or 7th…but there was a bombing on the London subway…I think it's sad really, but I was thinking of a fanfic! It sounds like a good one…even though there was 40 ppl killed. Is that a bad thing, to write a fic about it?

---------By The Horn Rimmed Glasses-----------

Chapter 1: Babysitter Required

"Weasley, in my office now!" barked the Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge from his office.

His Junior Assistant, Percival, aka Percy, Weasley jumped up from his cramped desk in the corner by the door, almost knocking down stacks of paperwork. He scurried up to the door like an obedient dog and poked his head through the crack.

"You called for me sir?"

Fudge shook the Daily Prophet in his hand crisply and set it on his desk then addressed Percy without even looking at him.

"Of course I did Weasley, or are you deaf of hearing? Now sit down, I have important business to discuss with you and I'mnotwasting mytime to do it."

Percy immediately sat in the chair in front of the large, ornate, and stained cherry wood desk of the Minister. The Minister took a sip of his tea and ate one of the many biscuits on a very large plate, not even offering one to the skinny, over worked and almost gaunt young man in front of him.

"I know you have heard that the US is sending their Secretary of Foreign Magical Policy, Eli Damien Griffin, to discuss the possibility of war in the Middle East because of the attacks(1) they had to deal with over the past year. Obviously they want us, Britain, to support them when they go to ICW(2). Now I don't excpect –"

"I've heard that most people in the Middle East despise the Western philosophy on Magic. Isn't that true, sir?" Percy interjected.

Fudge waved his hand in the air dismissively. "Yes, yes it is but to tell the truth, most of the Middle Eastern magic is old and dilapidate. They need to be brought into the new century anyway(3)," He took a sip of tea. "But all that doesn't concern you. I have a simple task for you, one of which a boy like you should have no way of bumbling up. All you have to do is baby sit his child."

Percy grimaced on the inside but kept his face straight on the out. "But sir, surely I am much more of service to you and the ministry helping by your side-"

Fudge laughed and shook his head. "My boy, you would be more of a service to me if you just stop trying so hard to impress me." He looked at Percy hard. "Now, you will watch this kid and keep it happy and out of its father hair for two weeks or you can pack you things."

"I will do whatever is needed of me sir and not a speck less."

Fudge sat back in his chair and sighed. "Very good, as I expected. He or she will be arriving today here at a quarter to2. For some bloody reason the thing's coming a day before its father, just to annoy me no doubt. We both will go down to greet it and after that I will come back up here and it's all yours." Fudge laughed in a mocking kind of way.

"And don't worry, there will be a car provide seeing as you have no other mode of transportation besides magic."

Percy had a look of slight worry on his face, pretending not to hear the previous comment. "But sir, were will he or she be staying? Surely not at the Leaky Caldron-?"

"Don't you worry your little flaming head about that." Again Fudge looked amused. "And it is to be dropped off no later than 8 pm or else it's your skin, understand Weasley?" Fudge growled, the amusement on his face quickly evaporated.

Percy gulped. "Yes sir." He said firmly. "But, sir, won't it need protection of any kind?"

Fudge raised his eyebrow. "For what? I'm sure –you- are very capable of handling a situation. I'm not going to waste man power on one little brat. And besides, if one arises, take care of it in anyway necessary. You did graduate from Hogwarts top of your class didn't you? But then again that could just be another mistake that fool Dumbledore made. Like so many others." He grimaced.

"No sir, I did graduate top.' He said haughtily. And I will make sure the Secretary's child is completely safe."

Fudge picked up his paper and replied distantly. "Right right very good. Exactly as it should be. We won't go till 1:30. Use this time to come up with a good plan or something. Oh and you might need Muggle clothing if you plan to sightsee so you might want to send a memo to the Dept. of Muggle Research. You are dismissed." And with that Fudge disappeared behind his paper.

Percy got up quickly. "Thank you sir." He said to the paper. Before he turned, he saw on the front under the headline something about Harry Potter.

HARRY POTTER: Secret mental instability in family that causes impulsive lying found out! Read more on pg. 8

Shaking his head ever so slightly, Percy crept silently out of the office.

--------------------

'What am I going to do with this child?' Percy thought as he squeezed back behind his little wooden desk. The paperwork obscured his view as he heard two people; a male and a female mention his name.

"But that's not all. Did you hear about Percy's father? Man's a loony obsessed over Muggles. It must run in the family because his youngest son has a," The speaker's voice became a whisper for the last part. "mudblood girlfriend. And I heard that from Mr. Malfoy, his son is in the same class as Weasley's."

The woman laughed coldly and replied in a disgusted voice. "Well, Jonah, what do you excpect from a wizard family like the –Weasley's-."

The man named Jonah laughed. "But Liz, besides his family, Percy is a stand up guy, don't you think?"

Percy listened closely to what this Liz was going to say. He fought the impulse to jump up and tell them off. But curiosity got to him.

"Well," she hesitated. "If you call a workaholic ass kisser a stand up guy. I heard that in order to get this job he had to…" Her voice trailed off.

Jonah gasped. "You're kidding!"

Liz replied in a hushed tone. "Well after that Crouch incident how else could he be able to get such a high promotion?"

They walked pasted his desk. Percy ducked underneath, hiding from their view all the while still listening intently.

'Don't think about it Percy. Their just jealous I'm so young and already in the Minister's good gracious, that's all.' He told himself smugly over and over again. 'Lying bastards are just jealous.'

He could hear Jonah talk again from his hiding space.

"But did you hear that he left his family just for that job. Right dumb if you ask me, no job is worth cutting off your family."

Percy had to use all his might to restrain himself from getting up and shouting at him. 'You don't even know who I am! You have no clue to my life and you're bloody discussing it like it was a trashy novel! He got up from his hiding place roughly, bumping his head on the desk. He bit his tongue to keep from cursing. His thoughts still raged through his head.

'Those –people- I –called- family didn't give one about me and my dreams and they didn't care about bettering themselves. But not me, no I wasn't going to waste away my life being poor and looked down on.'

By the time Percy had got back in his chair, the pair had gone.

'I should be used to that. I hear something new about my family and myself everyday. Even from the Minister.' He thought with a shutter of anger. 'But I don't give a damn. They can say all they want. Because one day I –will- be the one on top. And then I'll be untouchable.'

Yet ambition wasn't the only reason that made him leave his family.

'Forget about it and get to work.You stillhave a lot to do.' Percy chided himself and began to work fast to get the paper work on his desk down to a stack. Then he still had to write up a schedule for week and then the next.

'Another busy Monday, as usual.' Percy sighed, pushing his horn rimed glasses back up on the bridge of his nose. He had a lot to do, and it wasn't even past 8am. But the thoughts of all those people expecting him to fail fueled him on. It made him work faster and with swift accuracy. It made him tireless and hunger didn't affect him.

'I don't need anything or anyone. I've sacrificed everything for this, and I will not let it be in vain.'

-------------------

'You've outdone yourself, Percy old boy.' He thought proudly.

All paperwork was organized neatly into stacks of importance. He could actually see the rest of the office. It had taken all of lunch break, but it was done. He looked at the clock over head, it was just after 12:30 pm.

'Now for the little brat.' Percy pulled out a new sheet of parchment and wet his quill with ink. 'It must be somewhat young, no older than 17 possibly. So what can I do to keep the little monster happy?'

Percy touched the feather tip of his quill to his cheek.

'I'll take it to the Museum of Magical Creatures. And going to Diagon Alley takes about two to three days. Plus there is always the tour of Gringotts. Hm, this is going to be a piece of cake.' With a slight smile he started to jot down places and times.

By 1:30 he had gotten down a large list of places when Minister Fudge emerged from his office, his lime green bowler placed neatly on his head.

"It's time, so let's get moving." He said to Percy briskly and began walking toward the elevator.

Percy folded the list of activist and placed it in his robe pocket. He followed the minister in silence; head rose in its usual arrogant manner, and joined him in the elevator. It was filled with flying interdepartmental memos, but not many people. Most had already gone on lunch breaks back home or still working.

When they reached the golden gates, the Minister stopped at the security gates.

"Hello Ernie, did the Foreign Minister's child arrive yet?" he asked as he scanned the hall.

Ernie scratched his head. "Yes sir, over by the fountain." He replied; nodding his head in the direction.

Without another word, Fudge walked towards the fountain. Percy was at his heels, also scanning the hall, looking diligently for someone out of the ordinary.

When they got close to the fountain Fudge turned to Percy.

"Well, do you see any one you don't recognize?" Fudge questioned impatiently.

Percy kept searching, but he found it hard to pick out someone he didn't know. People where Apparating back from their lunch breaks now, and it was starting to get crowed.

Suddenly there came a voice from the other side of the fountain.

"Hello Minister Fudge, it's a pleasure meeting you."

-----------------

(1) Okay okay I don't really believe in Bush's policies but I needed a BASE so why not out of real life? Don't you agree? I DON'T CARE IF U DON'T! -deathglares-

(2) International Confederation of Wizards...I love the 5th book.

(3) Again I don't believe it, but Fudge seems like a person who would. SO DON'T GO FLAMING ME AND SAYING I'M STUPID OR SOMTHING! Sheez...just trying to get into character.

So what do you thing?

I made a cliffy!

.. I think…

I'm so proud of myself! I finally finished a chapter.

So…hm…anywhoo. I really need to go to sleep. It's like 3 am in the morning.

Kis da muse: -sighs-The authoress would like to apologize in advance to the long assed author's note she left at the beginning of the chapter. It will not happen again…hopefully. I can't promise anything.

Lady KK: -hits Kis in the head with a mallet- Shadup! THEY WILL LEARN TO LOVE MEEEE! –insert crazy laughter-

REVIEW! PLEASE!


	2. First Impressions

Yeah baby! On with the next chapter! I'm starting this even before I post the -1st- chapter so if someone reviews before I post this chapter:

I LOVE YOU!

Anywhoo! I hope you people enjoy this. This is based on my first rough draft. Oh and I'm switching POV'S from 3rd to Percy's and My OC's. Okay enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own me. If I was J K Rowling I would know how the end of HP would be. So, since I am not and I have NO FUCKIN CLUE….I own nothing but my little OC.

'thoughts'

"speech"

------------------By The Horn Rimmed Glasses-------------

Chapter 2: First Impressions: Fire and Brimstones

It had started out as just another day at the office. Not much to do except paperwork, paperwork, hmmm and let's see….more paperwork. Not that I minded the work load. I mean, what do you except. I, Percy Weasley, am known for my love to get everything done and handed in two or three days in advance. That's why everyone in my department calls me a workaholic ass-kisser. But hey, it's not my fault for wanting to get ahead in life. Those idiots can sit there twiddling their thumbs getting no where in life. Not even my own _family_ couldn't understand that I wanted more in life then to be poor and made fun off.

This what I always wanted. A right bloody dream come true getting this promotion. And all the people I _called blood _could do was to ruddy put me down. _Like they always did_. But they don't matter to me now. Or so I tell myself every bloody night and day.

While everyone else is off on holidays or 'sick' leave, I'm at the office, working my butt off trying to impress the Minister. But he doesn't even respect me. I'll never give up thought, and until he does, I'll just keep doing my job with rigid perfection. Meaning my life will be the Ministry. Eat, sleep, work. Everyday.

Every-single-day.

Though right now I find myself standing here by the Ministry fountain, looking for some bratty child, so I can once _again_ prove to _everyone_ how very capable I am. The Minister had just asked me if I saw anyone out of the ordinary and I was about to reply when a voice came from behind the fountain.

"Hello Minister, it's a pleasure meeting you. "

From what I could tell it, the voicewas polite, and not surprisingly, feminine. The body to match its owner soon came into view. Or, rather, the Minister's view. I was still behind him, and his great mass was blocking my vision. Surely I'm not short, about 6'0 feet, but that ridiculous lime bowler hat was in my line of sight. I really think more people would take him seriously without it. But what I think doesn't matter.

"Obviously, I am Kalima Grant, daughter of the Secretary Eli Grant."

"Yes, yes of course! Hello my dear Kalima!" Came the boisterous voice of my boss. "It is a great honor to have you here."

I moved to the right of the Minister to get a look at the girl. What I saw surprised me. I thought she would be a tad bit younger but she looked about my age. Her jet black hair was in a high ponytail, but still came to her mid-back.

Yet what shocked me the most was her attire. I had never seen such a tighter fitting robe in my entire life. The top of it was a skin tight half blazer clinging to her curvy body, billowing out mid waist and cut in the front to show of her stomach. Her pants hung low off her wide hips and surged like water with the slightest of movements.

But that wasn't what shocked me the most. A red jewel dangled from her navel and when she looked at me I could see a sparkle from one in her nose. And gold hoops that could have easily past as bracelets dangled from her ears. Not to mention half her arms were covered in gold bangles that jangled when she moved.

I resisted to raise a disapproving eyebrow at her… wild… appearance and introduced myself. "Percival Weasley, junior assistant to the Minister." I said puffing my chest out with dignity. When I held out my hand she took it in her own soft hand and with a firm grip shook it.

A shadow seemed to darken her cinnamon face for a moment before she gave another bright smile. "Hello, um…what was it again?"

"Percival, or, if it's easier, Percy." I replied with a hint of annoyance.

Inwardly I was rolling my eyes. How dense could this girl be not to be able to get a simple name right?

She let go of my hand stiffly, the smile faltering a little.

"Well, Percy _is_ much easier to say," She mutter the rest under her breath but I could hear it, "though not at all better sounding."

I stared at her indignantly, but before I had a chance to reply, the Minister laughed and patted me on the back.

"Well now that you two are…acquainted…I have...um… pressing matters to attend to. Now, Percy will be your guide for the rest of your stay here," He kept smiling but the look in his eyes was threatening. "So he'll take care of you."

Kalima laughed as though the thought of me being anyone's guide was preposterous. "Surely, Minister, I can manage on my own. Besides, I'm sure _Percival_ has more important matters to attain to seeing as he is your _junior assistant_. I wouldn't want him to be missed." She gave me a withering look.

Please Gods favor me and let him humor her. I already could see I didn't like the little wench and if I had to spend more time with her I would most likely go insane. As I pleaded internally, the Minister decided my fate.

"Oh no, I know very well you can manage on your own, my dear."

I could hear the 'but' coming. I held my breath as he finished.

"But," As he talked I wanted to yell out in fury. "I believe Percy would be a helpful guide and besides, he would _love_ to show you around. Wouldn't he?"

I nodded, trying not to frown. "Of course sir, it would be delightful." I restrained myself from saying it sarcastically. I luckily came off as sincere to him, because the next thing I knew I was all alone with _her_.

"Have fun you two." He called to us as he walked away.

Kalima was looking at me with almost disgust. I returned the look with one of my own. I knew someone would have to act as the voice of reason, most likely me.

"Listen, I know that we both don't want to be here with each other. I'd rather be doing more _important official work_ than _babysitting_ you, but the Minister needed for me to divert my time for you. And seeing how I am his _junior assistant_, he _entrusted_ me with this job. So I'll have to put up with you and you'll just have to get along with me and make my life easier."

There, I laid down the rules. Now if she could just not say anything and follow them it would be perfect.

But of course, life isn't perfect. Kalima just raised a neatly arched eyebrow with 'you can't be serious' written all over her copper toned face.

"No, you listen up, buddy. I take no orders, especially from pompous Britishjerks like you. It is completely obvious that dear _Minister Fudge_," she spat out his name as though it was a curse, "didn't want to be bothered with me, so he threw me on one of his _lackeys_. But that is fine with me because I have my own plans and I don't care about your _precious_ job. So you can do whatever I want with me, or you can say 'bye bye' to your little 'junior assistant' job."

"I would ask you to show a little more respect for such an esteemed authority figure such as the Minister and not behave so childishly as to threaten me." I answered her back swiftly and with authority.

She made a little sound in her throat as if choking on her laughter and glared at me.

We glared at each other for what seemed like minutes until I, regretfully, caved in seeing the only way to resolve the tension was to compromise.

"Fine," I crossed my arms over my chest. "We will just settle this like mature adults, and since I know London _better_ than you do seeing as I _live_ here, we will do what you wish some days and what I _planned_ on others." I said arrogantly, still looking directly into her cold almond shaped eyes. "Is that a deal?"

She kept her eyes locked on mine, but I could see her working it out in her head. "Fine." Kalima said unhappily after a short pause. "What did you plan for today?"

I smirked, loving the fact that I was correct. "Well I thought it would be proper to take you to Diagon Alley now." I didn't give her any other choice and knew by the way she put her hands firmly on her hips this was not going to go easily.

As I prepared again for another round, she huffed, "We can't go there yet, I am _exhausted_ and _hungry_ from traveling and not in the least bit in the mood for shopping."

I must have had a puzzled expression on my face when she said 'shopping' because she answered my look exasperatedly, "I know what Diagon Alley is, and when we go there I plan on purchasing items, so not today."

I saw no point in arguing with her anymore. All I can do is hope that she isn't always this bloody difficult, I thought with an inward sigh.

"Fine then," My patience was wearing thin. "Where to then?"

Kalima's face lit up and she flashed an innocent smile. "I thought you'd never ask."

Nonsense, you little wench, you were planning this all along, I was itched to say. But before Kalima had answered me, she began to walk to the exit.

"Come on, _Percival_, the driver is waiting." She said with an air of superiority that grated on my nerves. Who did she think she was? And the way she said my name made shivers of anger roll down my spine.

As I watched her retreating form all I could think of was fire and brimstone. But all I could do and called up to the driver's s was follow her, fuming and rubbing my temples.

This was going to be the longest day ever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kalima's POV

I could tell right away he was an arrogant prick from the minute I laid eyes on him. I had been watching both him and the Minister from across the hall behind the fountain. Which, by the way, I hated. It was too ornate, and the fake, adoring way the centaur, goblin, and house looked up at the wizard was sickening.

Percy held his flaming red head up in such a conceited manner I thought he was narcissism itself. And the way his emerald eyes looked down his nose in that superior way made me want to walked up to him and knock him off his prissy petal stool. I knew it wasn't really his looks, but his job that made him so haughty. Though I admit, grudgingly, the looks were close second.

And when he introduced himself as 'junior assistant' I knew I was right. He was the youngest person to serve under the minister and he was so pleased with himself he wanted the world to bow down to him.

Disgusting behavior, but who could blame him? I know I can act a little over confident because I'm the Secretary's daughter.

Okay, maybe a little bit more than over confident, but I confess to being only human.

Well, after two arguments and a glaring match, I finally got my way and both of us were heading to the parked black limo on the corner. Percy was fuming behind me because I was calling the shots now. Gods, and to think if I was some little kid he would have probably take me to the park every day and said we did something fascinating in front of his boss and bribe me with candy. Not that I wouldn't do the same. I like kids, but why make it harder on you, especially if the brat is the next step to getting another promotion.

Twisted yes, but it's the truth.

We got to the limo, and I waited by the door to see if Percy would open it for me. At first he just looked at me, tapping his foot impatiently. But then, realizing what I was waiting for, gave me his now trademark self-important look and said, "Well, little miss independence, aren't you old enough to open your _own_ doors? Surely you don't need my help now?"

"Hmp. Some gentleman you are." I opened the door and slid over to the far side. He got in after me and closed the door.

"So what is it that you wish to do?"

I just smirked and called up to the driver's seat. "Driver, please take up to Buckingham Palace. I wish to see the Queen."

He glared and unbuttoned his wizard robe, and underneath it was a brown suit with a mustard yellow tie. How…interesting… but oh so fitting.

I choked back a laugh and with a flick of my wrist my robe was replaced by a black shirt with the words 'Queen' on the front and a jean jacket. I prefer wearing black stilettos because of my short height of only 5'6. But because of Percy's height, the heels made sure he couldn't look down at me even if he tried.

I glanced over to Percy as we drove in silence. He wore a strained expression as though trying not to think of something painful.

"Why do you wish to do _Muggle_ sightseeing anyway? And why must you use this limo? We could have been there already if we had just Apparated." He said with obvious distaste. I could tell he thought this whole thing was a huge nuisance, but his opinion meant little to me.

I glared back at him. "To answer the second question first, Aparating everywhere takes a lot of magic, which I am too tired to do, and a sense of _where you're going _is kinda_ required_. Which I don't have, as you so thoughtfully pointed out earlier."

"And the first, well," I glanced out the window, watching the people hustle to and fro, "partly because I happen to like and respect Muggles and their world. And because Muggles are just like us in many ways." I said matter-of-factly.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "And what exactly lead you to believe that nonsense? Muggles are completely different from wizards in every way possible."

"Hmp." I glared at him, recklessly jumping to conclusions. "Just like a pureblood, always looking down on Muggles and Muggle born. You all are fire and brimstone, condemning Muggles to ignorance and Muggle born to impurity, but knowing nothing about either one."

I didn't care if I had wrongly accused him of also hating Muggle borns. And didn't care if he was offended in the slightest. I watched as he opened his mouth crossly, but just as he was about to reply, the driver called to us.

"Here we are Ma'am and Sir. Buckingham Palace."

I didn't give Percy time to recover and got out quickly, looking intensely at the Palace.

I took notice that I had begun to shake slightlywith rage. I knew I was being very assuming but, I knew his type. First impressions always are the most lasting.

Always.

----------------------------------------------------------

And with that lasting note, I end chapter 2.

Kismet da muse: -cheers- WE'RE ON A ROLL!

Eli da otra muse: -sighs- Finally…praise the Deities…

Lady KK: -glares at her muses- And I thought I was gonna havta call Apollo and ask from new muses…But My Chemical Romance is saving your sorry arses. THREE CHEERS FOR SWEET REVENGE ROCKS SOCKS!

Percy: 0 0 –reads the chapter- Do I really act like that?

Lady KK: Um…well will just havta find out by the READERS WHO WILL REVIEW. –glares menacing- WON'T THEY?

Kis: -shakes her head- Not if you keep intimidating them they won't.

Lady KK: I saw, 50 FUCKIN PPL READ THE FIRST CHAPTER BUT ONLY ONE HAD ENOUGH SENSE TO REVIEW! THANK YOU _LADY PEREGIN_! And everyone should read her fanfiction Perfect No More!

Oh and I finished the 6th book…..I, well…I have a feeling he'll be back in some way, shape, or form.

Eli: -on his knees- REVIEW OR ELSE I'M OUT OF A JOB! –PLEASE- PEOPLE!


	3. Try Again

YEA YEA I'M BACK I KNOW I KNOW!

SHEEZ I'VE JUST BEEN BUSY DOING COLLEGE APPLICATIONS!

-tears her hair out- AHH I HATE THIS!

Kis da muse: -shakes her head- The poor thing has been so busy with looking at colleges, forgive her ya'll.

Lady KK: -sniffs- Well…I'm back now! YAY! And the hits just keep comin! Oh my god, this is the first time I've ever posted -3- chapters for any story!

Kis da muse: -is in shock- Uhm….?

Lady KK: -beaming- I'm so proud of myself. Not only did I finish HBP in a DAY but I also am writing a –THRID- chapter to BTHRG!

Eli da otra muse: Even though only like –TWO- ppl has reviewed so far?

Lady KK: -determined look- Yes, and I give my love to Lady P! You are my lifesaver and if it wasn't for your reviews I would have given up! –bows- And to answer your reviews LaAmateredeTrappes….-bows extremely low- I don't have an editor and please trust me that I read over my fics about a thousand times but…as my English teachers always say, it is better to have another set of eyes to read over your work, so if you would like to have that job it would be an utmost pleasure for me because I need the help –bows lowly again-. I, sadly, took notice to all the errors as I was reading it not logged in.

Now I feel I should explain all of the things you, shall I say, questioned to help further explain the budding plot –squeals with joy- (which I can't believe I actually HAVE) of my story. You mentioned the fact that I introduced him as Percival to my character, am I correct? Well, seeing as the fact that his full name is Percival Ignatius Weasley and that 'Percy' would be classified as one of his two nicknames the other being 'Perce' which is only really used by Fred and George (and you may correct me if I'm wrong on this), which I know all of this you already know so let me get to the point, being as it was a childhood nickname to ease the seriousness of the original name, if you've ever had to read any classic like A Separate Peace by John Knowles you'll see that the childlike, somewhat naïve, character Phineas aka Finny keeps his childhood nickname in an era of such great strife, showing the immaturity he poses. So, in order to show that Percy has left that immaturity of his family and himself completely behind he would introduce himself as Percival instead of Percy to show he is truly an 'adult' and therefore belongs to the adult world. Now, more than ever, because he wants to prove to his family he can do just fine without them, am I correct?

-sighs- I hope you're proud of me Ms. B….aha that's 3 yrs of grueling English classes for you…

Moving on…because I plan to answer everything you had to say no matter how long it takes, ppl who don't care can just move on to the story…I don't mind, but I like breaking apart a story to get a look at the juicy insides and it pleases me to see that I DO have JUICYNESS. I would die if I were to just write some mindless shit and post it like it was a work of art, wouldn't you? Which brings me to the next point; you said it seemed OOC of Fudge to not want Percy to suck up to him. Listen, trust me it could've been –WORST-, in the first draft I actually made Fudge sound WISE –laughs like mad-, can you believe that? Now that you mention it, it does a little, but I can see him saying it for some reason…and besides Fudge is a hard character to get right cuz you don't want to bash him even though his a stupid conceited egomaniac….And again moving on…

I FINALLY KNOW WHAT A 'MARY SUE' IS! I think…is a Mary Sue a self insertion? Because if –THAT'S- the case the –ONLY- thing Kalima has on me is her skin color and her last name, which is my mother's maiden name. Because I'm –not- bitchy like that…at ALL! But to be very candid, she has a little piece of me, but all characters have little pieces of their creators, nes pas?

NOW THIS IS THE –MOST- IMPORANT THING I MUST SAY ABOUT YOUR –WHOLE- REVIEW! SO IF YOU DIDN'T READ ANYTHING ABOVE YOU MUST READ THIS!

I don't care –WHO- they are, as long as they're a living, breathing, STRAIGHT –MALE- they would MOST DEF look and notice ANY WOMAN'S BODY, –ESPECIALY- one like Kalima's! Now he mostly takes a NEGATIVE view of her clothing, as Percy used the word 'wild' to describe it. But, a man, especially a man like Percy…who probably hasn't…um…had the 'touch' of a woman in a –VERY LONG TIME- would take notice. You know, all that work and… stuff (which is what he keeps –sayin- to me lol). And he mostly did it in a subconscious manner, because he still is a…-cough- growing –cough-…boy/man with…hormones. –cracks up with laughter- So you get it now? I just gave you a hint to further chapters…hehe. And don't worry about other characters, you'll see other characters I give you my word as a writer. Now…is that all…sheez…after reading this you probably want to take a brake to read the real story huh? Haha… the age thing…well he's not 'babysitting' her, more like 'insuring her safety' because she –is- the Secretary's daughter and like he said he knows most of London and he did get, what, like a hundred O.W.L's? Meaning he paid attention in History of Magic and that's all I'm saying –winks-. Now for the last and final point I make to you my dear LaAmateurede, I think that's just an older witch/wizard thing because of the muggle clothing the younger kids wear, and I took a leaf outta my dear Lady Peregrin book on this. I think that most young wizards and witches

-do- have some sense of fashion, but JK can't really be bothered worrying about describing wizard Vogue, or else she wouldn't be the millionaire she is now. And the fact that the uniform for Hogwarts is so much like a muggle private school's I take it they probably have suits that go with robes. Now that's just a logical guess. But I'm sticking to the suit thing. –sticks out her tongue-

Kis: -taps her foot impatiently- Are you –FINALLY- done?

Lady KK: -sighs- Yes, finally! Now, don't think I said anything out of anger but on the contrary, I am so happy to get –criticism- that I had to go point by point and explain because it meant that I really have a good plot going. So thanks from the bottom of my heart!

Eli: OKAY OKAY ENOUGH TALK AREADY DAMNIT! I WANNA HEAR THE STORY!

Lady KK: -jumps for joy- THEN ROLL FILM!

So without much further ado, it is with the utmost please I give to you….drum roll please…-drum roll-…CHAPTER 3!

(A/N: I've never been to London –sniffles-, so please break me some slack here…I'm just guessing!)

'thoughts'

"speech"

-------------By The Horn Rimmed Glasses------------

Chapter 3: Try Again

The voice of the tour guide droned in Percy's ears. She was too perky for his liking. He looked at the now elated girl on the left side of him and glared down at her. Muggle tourists camera's were flashing like hundreds of stars as they went through several different rooms.

From the room where they had been live births, to where the present queen takes her tea on some occasions had he suffered through. They had to be half way through the tour when Percy lost all interest. He had been interested when he saw the portrait of a well known wizard in on of the state rooms but after that he again felt into a very sullen mood.

'How dare she think that I hate muggles. For Merlin's sake my father loves muggles and all their little nonmagical gizmos!' His thoughts turned cold at the memory, and he once again looked a Kalima.

He once again glared at the black haired girl now oh-ing at a painting of Queen Elizabeth 1st. He rolled his eyes at her amazement.

'Hmp. I happen to have nothing but the utmost bloody respect for muggle borns. Why, my brother's best friend is one and she's the brightest witch I know!'

Hermione Granger was the smartest witch he had ever met, and though she might be muggle born she wielded magic better than even most pure blooded adults could.

"Next on the tour we have the ballroom, which many social events are held in." The perky tour guide smile got incredibly wider. "Maybe one day, you all might have the honor to attend."

"Sure," he muttered darkly. "And that day will come when pigs fly."

Kalima glared at him. "Hmp, you'd probably fit right in with all the big heads, gloating about just how special you are and not having a care in the world."

Percy could hardly contain himself any longer.

"Listen, you have no right place such a judgment on my head just because I do not wish to do whatever you desire!" His voice echoed through the ballroom, making Kalima twinge with embarrassment. And anger.

"How dare you! First off, you gave me that impression! With you pompous 'I'm so important' attitude what else was I suppose to think?" She yelled back at him, not caring if the whole tour now was watching them with as much interest as if they were play tennis at Wimbledon.

"And second off, I think this is a great tour and very informational! How could you call yourself a Londoner if you haven't even been here?" She watched as Percy's face turned a violent shade of red.

"Furthermore if you'd take your head from out of your ass just for once you'd see that muggle history is very closely related to ours!" She added venomously, in a tone that only Percy could hear.

Percy sputtered. "I know that! That's what's been bothering me, the fact you think that I," he lowered his voice, "dislike muggles or muggle borns."

Kalima looked taken aback. "Then…why didn't you want to come with me on the tour? And why did you seem so against it back in the car?"

"Well," Percy looked up at the ceiling. He didn't want to tell the real reason, because of his father and his obsession all it would do was remind him. So he thought up a lie quickly, hoping it would convince her. "I just…wasn't sure it would be all that interesting."

"Oh." Came the short reply.

No 'I'm sorry' but right now it didn't matter to him whether or not she felt shame. He studied her face, and could see no hint of doubt. He uttered a sigh of relief.

"Well that was the most interesting thing I have ever seen taken place in this ballroom." A regal voice came from behind them.

"Why, it's the queen herself!" The tour guide gasped and placed a hand to her heart, looking quite faint.

Even the tourists had enough sense no to go blinding her with their flash cameras.

"Uhrm…your majesty…" Kalima bowed uncertainly.

She laughed. "Oh my goodness child, it's not the 1600's. You don't have to do that. I had just come from my afternoon tea when I heard the row you two lovebirds were having. And I must say, it was better than anything I've ever seen on the telly." She laughed in her rich way and patted Percy's arm. "I'm just happy you too made up. Ah, young love." She smiled at the pair.

Percy looked nervous at the Queen unsure what to say. He knew they hadn't really made up, but at least "Well…um… I guess we did."

The Queen smiled graciously. "Well I must be off, they'll start to wonder about me. Take care." And with that she walked out of the ballroom.

The tour guide cleared her throat, breaking everyone out of their trances.

"Next on the tour you will see the Throne Room…"

----------------

An hour and a half later, Percy found himself under a mountain of bags.

'How could one woman have all these bags.' He thought, shooting icy glares at the now bouncing woman in front of him. His new mantra to keep himself at calm was 'I will get my promotion'. It was that or else his patience would crumble beneath him and he would just Apparate away from the living nuisance on legs.

"Oh! That's so cool! How much for it? Oh I'll take it!" Kalima said in the same breath.

As the cashier rung up hopefully the last of her purchases, Percy wanted to bang his head on something hard.

"If I hear on more 'oh' it will be the death of me." He muttered darkly under his breath. As if she needed all this. 'She probably thinks this a good way to torture me, with an opulent display of wealth. Then smother me with it.' He thought acidly. It didn't really bother him, he didn't see anything attractive. And even if he did, he had no muggle money so he couldn't buy it anyway. But, to see her want something and without thinking just buy it was annoying him beyond normal levels.

"Hm, what was that you say, Percival? You wish for the death of me?" She feigned sadness and began to sniffle. "Why do you wish me dead, my dear flaming redhead?"

Percy growled. "I did not mean your death… if only that could be arranged."

Kalima smiled wickedly. "Oh poor widdle Percy must be tired from all that fighting." She threw another bag at him to carry. "Deal."

Cackling madly she leaped away to where the exit was.

"I will get my promotion, I will get my promotion, I will get my promotion..."

Kalima was thanking her lucky stars she had chose a limo. She was on one side, Percy the other and all her bags in between. She had brought keychains for her friends, jewelry for her mother, a golf ball with Buckingham painted on it for her father, and God only knows what else. She had lost track around the 7th bag. But, it would all be worth it. She was almost penniless in muggle money, but rich beyond compare in wizards. She looked at Percy with intent, bored with the now growing dark streets. His suit looked a little tight, and his robes, which he had put back on, looked a little frayed.

A guilty feeling suddenly rose within her. And no matter how hard she tried to push it away, it nibbled at her insides. Her indulgent behavior couldn't have effect him, right? Besides, he had his pride to keep him warm right? But for some reason, she couldn't rid herself of the feeling.

'God I hate having a conscious sometimes.'

The car was uncomfortably silent. Kalima pondered over her actions, while Percy thought of what the next day would bring. He was about to ask her about it when the limo stopped.

"The Green Dragon Hotel, Miss." The limo driver had stopped in front of a very fancy hotel. Lights glimmered from everywhere as Kalima stepped out. There were goblins dressed in bell hop outfits taking her bags. One by one they took at least 5 or 6, until the car was empty.

The last one stood impatiently by Kalima.

"Oh!" she said as though she had forgotten something.

She took out a galleon and placed it in the goblin's upturned hand.

"Thank you." he said gruffly and joined the rest of his brethren.

Percy stepped out of the car and looked around.

This place was a lot fancier than the old Leaky Caldron. Lights around the front of the building, and goblins taking your bags. Even the name of the place, Green Dragon, rang money. He was just about to imagine the inside when Kalima cleared her throat.

"Well…um…I guess you can just Apparate home from here."

Percy tore his glance away from the hotel to the woman in front of him. He could hardly believe his eyes when he saw that she was looking down and not haughtily up like she was just a minute ago.

"Percy…um…" She hesitated. "I would like to offer my apologies for er…jumping to conclusions earlier. Maybe, we could…um…try again tomorrow?" Kalima now was starting directly in his eyes. "Well, I mean, getting along." She added, a strange look in her eyes.

Percy's eyebrow rose in disbelieve. "Try again? I guess I'm game for that. I'll only try if you do."

"Oh, I will try. But if you say one thing to annoy me, it's back to being a pompous idiot, understand?"

"Hmp, I understand alright. And if you don't try it back to be an annoying spoiled brat."

Kalima smirked. "Oh well see about that. Good night, Percival."

She was about to turn when he glared at her so fiercely it almost burned her.

"Listen, will you quit using my name as if it was a curse word?"

Her grin faded, but not much. "You introduced yourself as such. You'd rather me call you Percy that much, huh?"

He glared at her. He knew what he did, but didn't know why he did. At the time it seemed more…grown up. But now he regretted it.

"Oh alright you big baby."

Then she did something unexpected. She stuck out her hand and said,

"Hello, my name is Kalima Naomi Maia Grant. But most people call me Kali. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Percy just looked at her hand.

"Well," she rolled her eyes to the heavens. "Are you going to introduce yourself or are we gonna stand out here all night?"

Hesitantly he took her hand into his own for the second time today. This time it felt friendlier than before.

"Well, I must say it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Percival Ignatius Weasley. But most people call me Percy."

Kalima graced him with a genuine smile, and for the first time he could truly smile back.

With a slight squeeze, she gently shook his hand. Her hands where smooth, but rough in places, telling signs that she was not all that she seemed.

Kalima could say the same of Percy's. But where she had thought they would be smooth, they were calloused and rough. Suddenly something shot through her, and she began to pull back from his touch.

She couldn't look in his eyes from some odd reason after that.

"Um, well….goodnight Percy." Her voice was softer than before.

"Goodnight." He replied, but she was too far away to notice, and before he knew it he was all alone.

Sighing he summoned the magic to take him to his flat. And in an instant the bright lights of the hotel faded and the warm darkness of his apartment enveloped him.

He muttered an incantation and a soft light came on.

Without a second thought, Percy fell on the comfortable sofa in his living room and sprawled his length out to its fullest extent. He felt every muscle ache and began to stretch hoping to work out the tense.

It alleviated some of it, but still left a lot still taunt. He would just have to work it out tomorrow morning. He had taken to early morning jogs, the morning air cleared his senses and had his adrenaline pumping, ready for the days work. He might never have been good at Quidditch, but he wasn't one to let his body become weak.

'I will especially need one before I meet Kalima…or Kali.' He shifted to his side.

Percy began to wonder what had made her so much…nicer after Buckingham. Surely they had resolved the misunderstanding from the limo ride, but not all of it.

He sighed and rubbed his temples in slow, circular motions. 'Thinking of her makes my head hurt."

Kali…she was spoiled, completely obnoxious, wild, flashy, and quick to judgment.

Well…maybe he too was a little too quick on judgment but wasn't the way a person looked a sign of who he or she was?

'But then I wouldn't be who I am, if it came down to looks.' He thought bitterly. He only had three good suits and five good robes. And most of them had to be re-fitted because he had grown an inch since last year.

Percy shook his head, pushing the pounding thoughts inside his head away. He got up with a grace only known to himself and began the journey to his bedroom.

After stripping down to his boxers, he fell exhausted onto the bed, and knew nothing more.

-----------------

But while Percy found sleep with ease, on the other side of town, Kalima was wide awake, pondering over the day.

"God what an asshole!" She flopped down on the couch. Her white owl, Serene, swooped low and landed softly on her lap.

"Hello there gorgeous, how was your day?"

Serene hooted her reply. Kali smiled and began to stroke her.

"I'm happy you had a better day than me. I met this pompous jerk today, and get this, he's was supposed to be my babysitter!" She laughed. "Can you _believe_ that?" She laughed again, this time a little less.

Her face grew solemn, and began to stroke Serene absently.

"But you know something, there's something…I don't know…intriguing about him…." Kali thought out loud.

She pondered the thought until she felt Serene nip at her hand gently.

"Oh! Sorry about that dear."

Kali got up, Serene on her arm, and walked over to the suitcase with all her food in it. Rummaging through the bag with one hand she found what she was looking for.

"Aha!" she exclaimed triumphantly as she pulled out the bag of owl treats.

Serene hooted and looked at her with impatient eyes.

"Uh-uh, go long," Kali pointed with her finger to the opposite side of her room.

Serene hooted gleefully and with a great beat of her snow white wings lifted off Kali's arm and took flight. She soared through the air and Kali counted off.

"FIVE….FOUR….THREE….TWOO…OOONEEE!" She threw four treats into the air. And all four were caught immediately by the very eager mouth of Serene.

"YAY!" Kali smiled at her now very happy owl.

After two more rounds, Kali began to feel the effects of her travel.

"Well m'dear," Kali yawned. "I must be off to bed."

Serene gave a tired hoot and Kalima laughed.

"I see it's not just I who's tired eh. Well come on, to bed with you."

And with that they headed into the bedroom and to sleep.

-----------------

Lady KK: -wipes brow- Urgh…FINISHED! –passes out-

Kis: -shakes head- Well at least there won't be anymore annoying author notes. I guess this is goodbye for now….DON'T FORGET TO R&R! She really needs the support. Thanks! –drags Lady KK away-


End file.
